pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Books
Wave Books is an independent poetry press based in Seattle, Washington. It was founded in 2005, joining forces with Western Massachusetts-based poetry publisher Verse Press (which itself published its first book in 2000), and has published over fifty books, including works by Joshua Beckman, Dara Wier, Matthew Rohrer, Eileen Myles, Tyehimba Jess, Noelle Kocot, Joe Wenderoth, Mary Ruefle, Rachel Zucker, Maggie Nelson, Dorothea Lasky, among numerous other poets.Wave Books > About Wave’s Annual Poetry Festival 2011: Poetry in Translation Wave Books presented three days of poetry in translation November 4-6, 2011, with the help of the Henry Art Gallery at the University of Washington. The event featured film screenings, art exhibitions, lectures, discussions and readings with featured poets and translators. A recap of the event and links to media can be found at Wave Book's translation page.Wave Books translation page Recent Publications * Thunderbird by Dorothea Lasky, forthcoming October 2012 * As Long As Trees Last by Hoa Nguyen, forthcoming September 2012 * In Time's Rift Zeitspalt by Ernst Meister, Translated by Graham Foust and Samuel Frederick, forthcoming September 2012 * Madness, Rack, and Honey collected lectures by Mary Ruefle, forthcoming August 2012 * A Beautiful Marsupial Afternoon: New (Soma)tics by CAConrad, forthcoming April 2012 * Snowflake / different streets by Eileen Myles, forthcoming April 2012 * Into the Snow selected poems by Gennady Aygi, Translated by Sarah Valentine, November 2011 * Micrograms by Jorge Carrera Andrade, Translated by Alejandro de Acosta and Joshua Beckman, November 2011 * Poet by Default by Tristan Corbière, Translated by Noelle Kocot, October 2011 * Notes From Irrelevance by Anselm Berrigan, September 2011 * Destroyer and Preserver by Matthew Rohrer, March 2011 * I Heart Your Fate by Anthony Mccann, March 2011 * The Bigger World by Noelle Kocot, March 2011 * Selected Poems by Mary Ruefle, September 2010 * The Cloud Corporation by Timothy Donnelly, September 2010 * Thin Kimono by Michael Earl Craig, September 2010 * Quintessence of the Minor: Symbolist Poetry in English by Garrett Caples, September 2010 * Nine Worthies by Caroline Knox, September 2010 * Christopher Sunset by Geoffrey Nutter, April 2010 * Black Life by Dorothea Lasky, April 2010 * Museum of Accidents by Rachel Zucker, October 2009 * Bluets by Maggie Nelson, October 2009 * Selected Poems by Dara Wier, September 2009 * Sunny Wednesday by Noelle Kocot, April 2009 * Poemland by Chelsey Minnis, April 2009 * Take It by Joshua Beckman, April 2009 * New Exercises by Franck Andre Jamme, translated by Charles Borkuis, December 2008 * Dreams of a Robot Dancing Bee by James Tate, December 2008 * State of the Union: 50 Political Poems edited by Joshua Beckman and Matthew Zapruder, September 2008 * City of Corners by John Godfrey, August 2008 * The Most of It by Mary Ruefle, June 2008 * Quaker Guns by Caroline Knox, April 2008 Press * [http://www.believermag.com/issues/200609/?read=review_wave Wave Books in The Believer] * [http://www.coolhunting.com/archives/2009/06/wave_books.php Feature: Wave Books by Doug Black] * [http://www.pw.org/content/wave_books Poets & Writers Wave Books Listing] * [http://seattletimes.nwsource.com/html/books/2014601842_litlife28.html?cmpid=2628 Seattle Times Feature] * [http://www.publishersweekly.com/pw/print/20080908/16691-joshua-beckman-and-matthew-zapruder-.html Publishers Weekly] * [http://www.pw.org/content/small_press_points_48 Poets & Writers: Small Press Points] * [http://www.betterlivingthroughdesign.com/read/books/wave-books-poetry.html Better Living Through Design] * [http://blog.bookcoverarchive.com/2009/06/915/ Book Cover Archive features Wave Books] References External links * Wave Books Official website] * Translation Page * Wave Books Summer Reading Project * Poetry Bus Tour 2006 * [http://www.wavepoetry.com/catalog/66 State of the Union, an anthology of political poems] Category:American publishers Category:Book publishing companies of the United States Category:Culture of Seattle, Washington Category:Publishing companies established in 2005